


Like a Virgin

by romanticia



Series: OgaFuru Week 2015 [1]
Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Oga x Furuichi, OgaFuru, OgaFuru Week, OgaFuru Week 2015, OgaFuru Week Day 1, virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticia/pseuds/romanticia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OgaFuru Week 2015<br/>Day 1 - First Time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was written for OgaFuru Week, Day 1- First Time.

 

 

 

 

Furuichi sighed. Where the hell was that idiot? They were supposed to meet 15 minutes ago, and Oga still wasn't there. Well, it probably was another issue with Baby Beel, but that didn't mean he could just not show up, he had a phone and knew how to use it, even if his texts were hardly readable. He sent another _'were da f r u'_ text to his best friend and wondered why he even put up with that bastard.

Though he said that, he tried to think of leaving Oga, and under no circumstances could he find a proper reason to do so.

He was violent and abusive? He sure was, but that wasn't much of an argument considering how long they had been together, not to mention the fact that yes, Oga punched him and hit him and kicked him into the sky, but he had never seriously _hurt_ him, no permanent or irreparable damage, and even the amount of bruises he received from that idiot could be counted on one hand.

He was mean? He was mean, cruel, cold hearted, and a total demon. But Furuichi had accepted that part of him back in middle school, and again, he'd never done anything _that_ bad to Furuichi. Sort of.

He dragged Furuichi into a lot of trouble? All the time. But, if he was being honest, half the time he didn't even really mind, the adventured he'd had with Oga were more often than not a lot of fun, and he enjoyed them very much. Baby Beel may be a huge pain in the ass 99.99% of the time, but they had a lot of fun experiences together, and that 00.01% of the good experiences (the 'good' part was questionable) but it was worth it, in the end, because he'd made some really great friends and memories.

Finally, he heard them coming. Oga was cursing and yelling at Baby Beel while he happily cried 'Da-bu!' on Oga's head. As Oga made his way to where Furuichi stood, he tried pulling Baby Beel down, though the baby wasn't having any of that.

"Sheesh, he's so annoying," he heard Oga grumble fondly as he walked up to Furuichi. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I've been ready the last 20 minutes!" Furucihi sighed. "What were you doing?"

It was Oga's turn to sigh. "Hilda wanted me to buy Beel some toy as we were coming here, but I don't have that kind of money! So she got angry and tried to beat me up in the middle of the street." It must have been true, because after a closer look he saw there were dirt streaks on Oga, and a light layer of sweat. "Damn that bitch! She promised she'd take Beel for the afternoon but he's still on my head!"

Just that moment Hilda popped up beside them. "There you are, bastard. How dare you try to run from me? Did you really think you could hide from a demon?" She glared menacingly at them.

A vein in Oga's head popped. "I wasn't trying to run away, goddamn it! I was trying to get to Furuichi so we could watch the latest Robots vs Aliens movie that just came out!"

Something in Hilda's face changed, and she muttered something under her breath. It sounded like 'date', she must have been thinking of her soap operas again. Furuichi sweat dropped. "Um, Hilda-san, you are attracting a lot of attention," he tried to subtly hint she should leave, seeing a bunch of people look and stare in their direction. Her clothes weren't something usual, after all, and it looked like a random, single person cosplay.

Hilda looked at Oga, who was irritated out of him mind, and Furuichi, also really annoyed. Sighing, she plucked Baby Beel off Oga's head. "I guess there's no helping it. You two enjoy your date but be back before midnight." She walked away.

Furuichi blinked. "Date. . .?"

Oga sighed. "Forget that, we're going to be late for the movie!"

Furuichi blinked. Forget that? "We still have ten minutes and its right around the corner."

Furuichi thought as they walked to the movie theater. Why was Oga being so apathetic towards the fact that Hilda just regarded them as a couple? And it wasn't Oga-like behavior to care so much about being late for a movie, he'd just punch his way in. . .?

It wasn't a crowded movie theater so they only had to wait a few minutes before they were near the front of the line. "Look, it says couples get in free every Saturday afternoon."

He looked, and yeah, Oga was right. "Huh."

They were at the front of the line. "Robots vs Aliens," Furuichi told the cashier-till guy, digging for his wallet, before Oga nudged him.

"That'll be 36.50, please."

"No, we're a couple."

He turned to look at Oga, wide eyed. What? What did he just say?

The cashier guy frowned. "Prove it."

Furuichi was frozen in shock, what the hell? What? What was happening? What was he saying? What was Oga doing? Taking advantage of his momentary shock, Oga leaned down and kissed Furuichi softly but full on the lips. His cheeks turned a dark shade of red as one of Oga's hands came to rest on the nape of his neck, and the other grabbing his hand.

Oga's lips were soft, and his breath had a hint of mint to it. It was a soft kiss, gentle but firm and though it lasted for a few seconds, Furuichi thought it was. . . exactly how he imagined his first kiss to be like.

The cashier guy sighed. "Right, here's your tickets, next please."

Furuichi stumbled behind Oga as the latter pulled him along, a hand over his lips. Oga. . .just kissed him? It wasn't before they were in the theater room and in a pair of chairs at the back did his brain finally start working.

"You. . . what was that?" his voice was slightly shaking.

Oga looked at him casually, and Furuichi couldn't help but notice how soft those lips looked, and was struck by an urge to kiss them again. "Ah, don't worry, I won't do it next time, since you hated it so much. I just forgot my wallet."

Hated it? Who said anything about that?

"I didn't say I hated it," he mumbled quietly. Oga smirked.

"Then I assume we won't be paying as much for movies anymore."

The realization of what he just said hit him, and his face turned red. "W-what?"

Oga was still smirking, that bastard. "You kiss like a virgin, by the way. We'll need to practice."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I opted for something innocent, I made it first time as in kiss? I'm sorry? I was going to make it first time as in sex but apparently I can't write smut?


End file.
